You Drive Me Bananas
by kygirl101
Summary: Kaoru has a banana. Hikaru wants it! Done for the anyonymous Kink Meme on LJ ! And Rated M for pre-smut safety!


_Ah! A new story! Amazing, ain't it! And I actually made myself write smut (alright, PRE-smut, but whateveah~!) again! And it's twincest!!! Ahh, feel the love! And the food kink!! And so, enjoy!_

* * *

**You Drive Me Bananas**

* * *

Fruit. One of those double-the-pleasure kinds of food. Fun to eat and more fun to watch being eaten. It was true - that's why strawberries dipped in chocolate were an aphrodisiac and why licking a bitten apple in the most refined way possible was so incredibly sexy. So, yes, fruits were sexy. But...this degree of sexy was just unfair.

Bananas should not be allowed within school property, and definitely not in the same vicinity of his twin's mouth. Not when said twin was hurriedly attempting to strip down and shimmer into his tight and restricting cosplay (ninjas). Somehow, even when biting down on the whey colored fruit meat, Kaoru managed to make it look delicate, sensual and down right erotic.

Swallowing, and still not entirely clothed himself, Hikaru moved over to his brother's side, proffering hand. "Want help?"

Kaoru nodded, and the older of the two took the banana, holding it softly while his little brother used both hands to pull clinging-slightly-plastic pants up over his pale, rounded and delectable hips...

A sudden idea struck Hikaru. "Hey, Kaoru," he said, demanding the matching set of amber eyes be on him. Smirking in that generic Hitachiin way, he raised the tip of the banana to his lips. "What does this look like to you?" And delicately flicked out his tongue to draw the food slowly into mouth, allowing it to push out his cheek in a slight grotesque and phallic way.

He delighted in the way Kaoru's movement's stopped, and his mouth went a little slack, staring at the fruit as it disappeared in (and out) from behind his brother's lips. "...If you can't think of it yourself, Hikaru, I just say you shouldn't eat fruit like that around other people."

Purring a slight bit, the older red head proffered the mushy and yellowish fruit which he still held so close to his face that the tip still dragged along his bottom lip. "Want some?"

"It was mine to begin with," Kaoru countered, eyes tearing away from pink lips and yellow fruit to gauge the likelihood of them being walked into by staring at the mostly closed doors that branched off into the Third Music Room. Even so, even after deducing that Tamaki or Kyouya would most likely being coming in a few seconds to see if they were ready for the doors to be open, the younger red head took a purposeful step toward his brother.

Even when they were within the distance where grabbing the yellow skin that pooled over Hikaru's knuckles, Kaoru didn't. He watched the fruit, sure, but not in the same way his brother had - predatorily and sensually - and merely looked curious. Which he was anything but. That was part of being twins, knowing the other person inside and out, and Kaoru KNEW where Hikaru was going with this.

He continued to watch as the older twin decided he would see how far down his throat - only to gag a bit. Now it was Kaoru's turn to smirk. "Sensitive gag reflex?"

Hikaru smirked right back. "Apparently. You?"

"I wouldn't know - I don't make it a habit to shove choke-able things down my throat."

"Well, maybe you should," Hikaru replied shortly, and then Kaoru's mask of indifference and innocence broke, split into an evil grin as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like what?" He was directly in front of his brother now, who was leaning on one of the Third Music Room's many hidden prop tables with incredible ease and relaxation. "You just stole my last banana..." Knees kit the cold tiled floor with a slightly painful smack, but the grin never wavered. "And...y'know. Apples and oranges aren't really the same."

"You're smart," Hikaru countered yet again. "I'm sure you, of all people, could figure something out."

"Yeah...You know what, I think I could." Hands swiftly flew to the zipper and belt buckle of the elder red head's pants, drawing them down in a smooth, practiced motion before tugging the pant legs rather forcefully downward to expose smooth, milky calfs and dark blue boxer shorts. Eyes slightly hooded in response to the palpable sexual tension and passion in the air, Kaoru looked back up at Hikaru, enjoying the slightly glazed expression on his mirror face.

In fact, it was so intriguing that the younger made a point to continue watching the other's face, even as he brought his face conspicuously close to his twins groin and breathing a purposefully hot breath over the middle seam. Hikaru moaned, and Kaoru's grin broadened. He licked his lips, preparing to tug down the blue boxers and test out if he actually did have a gag reflex, he paused....

"I can have my banana back after this, though, right?"

**-fin-**

* * *

_ Like? Love? Drooling and utterly brain dead? Well...REVIEW, lovelies! I enjoy constructive critisim as much as the next Hitachiin-whore! _


End file.
